My Sworn Love for You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Jade's love for Kitana and Mileena. She'll do anything in her power to make it bloom and grow brighter than ever before. Yuri. Don't like, don't read.
1. Gifts for my Beloveds

**My Sworn Love for You**

 **Pairing: Kitana x Jade x Mileena**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Ummm….uhhh…(fiddles with her fingers) so, this is one of those rare times when I actually write an MK fic. I guarantee this will kinda be messed up on my part since I lack knowledge of this series. So, if I mess up badly, I apologize. I've done my best, okay? I'm not an ultimate MK fan.**

 **Ah, this is totally a new story, separate from my other MK fics and me and Mike Powell's fics.**

 **S-so please enjoy!**

Jade is out of the palace, doing some errands, but that's not because Kitana told her so. She has her own business to attend to, just for a little surprise for her…and Mileena. The Mileena who is now beautiful and flawless faced and no longer under Shao Kahn's control. She wants to do something for the two of them to show her love for them a bit more. As their loyal bodyguard and girlfriend. Dressed in her usual sexy green attire with her mask on, she walks toward the village where there is a handful of people roaming around. Though, they stop and stare at the loyal bodyguard they can recognize and step aside so she can do whatever she's doing. Nice of them to do that, but Jade just smiles and nods in reply. No need to chat with them. She needs to get her two girlfriends their surprises as soon as possible.

There were many stands here at this village at this time of day, especially since it's sunny out in Edenia. Due to that, it makes her tanned skin shine almost everywhere. That's another reason why people are stopping and staring. But Jade has no time to impress them, though she tries hard not to. She is going to to this one stand where they sell beautiful jewelry, which is at the end of the path between the other stands. It's possible she can afford some of it since she's part of the royal family. But the one thing that she mostly wants is to get two beautiful necklaces with two gems of their favorite colors. The middle is shaped like an octagon, a bit larger than the other gems, but most of all, they sparkle like her love for Kitana and Mileena.

She successfully finds the stand and walks up toward the young man who is running it.

"Good day, sir," Her accent as beautiful as her appearance is music to his ears. "I believe I reserved two items here."

"Absolutely," he says as he stands up and takes the two necklaces, puts them neatly in two boxes, one blue and one pink. The main gems just show after putting them inside and gently closes them. "Here you are, Miss Jade. May I ask…who are these for?"

Jade blushes and shyly looks away, slightly putting a hand to her mouth. "W-well…let's just say these are for someone special. Two special people, I mean. They mean more to me than anything in the world."

The young man looks at her for a moment before nodding. "Ahhh, I see. Hope they like your gifts then. Have a nice day."

"Same to you." Jade nods back and turns to leave. She is still red in the face just for mentioning that, but she can't help it. She loves Kitana and Mileena too much to even say that they're special.

Taking those boxes back to the palace, she wonders if those two are still in the chambers. When she is near the room, she can hear Mileena's happy giggles and Kitana's voice inside. She sighs in relief, confident to present her gifts to them. She quietly knocks on the door, making the two stop talking and one of them walks over to open it. It reveals Kitana has answered it.

"Oh, Jade," she says. "Where were you? We were about to look for you."

Jade glances down at the two boxes and then back at her beautiful Princess. "If I may, Kitana I would like to present you two with something."

"Oh, oh! Is it a present!?" Mileena jumps out of the bed and runs close to the tanned young woman.

"Easy, easy, Mileena~" Jade giggles. "I'll do it in just a moment."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on the bed and have a look." Kitana lets her bodyguard and girlfriend inside and closes the door.

The three of them sit on the large bed with Jade in the middle and Kitana and Mileena on both sides of her diagonally. With a gentle smile underneath the green mask, she presents them the two boxes.

"Kitana…Mileena," she says softly, her accent just music to both of their ears. "I want to show how much I love you both with these." She opens the blue box, containing a blue sparkling gem. She pulls it to reveal its entirety. "This is for you, Kitana. For being very kind to me and letting me be by your side all the time." She presents the pink box for Mileena and opens it to reveal the pink necklace. "And for you, Mileena. Not much to say, but after Shao Kahn's fall and restoration of Edenia, you've changed so much. Your face as beautiful as ours and thus, Kitana allowing you to be part of the royal family, now as our girlfriend. I couldn't be any happier than this. So this is my gift to you both."

Kitana and Mileena exchange happy looks and then at the necklaces they are holding right now. Small tears threaten to pour from their eyes and look up at the tanned woman.

"Jade…this is the most wonderful gift you've given me," Kitana says. "I'm so happy I almost feel like crying."

"S-same here," Mileena just can't hold it in and wipes the happy tears. "My life with you two is just getting better and better by the day. And…and receiving a gift from the one I love? By the Elder Gods, that's the best thing in my life~! Thanks, Jade Baby~!"

Jade nods with a gentle smile underneath the mask. "I couldn't have asked for better girlfriends."

Kitana is the first to slide down her mask, as well as Jades with a gentle motion and presses her lips against hers. Jade doesn't hesitate to return the favor and embrace her beloved Princess and girlfriend. They kiss and kiss, tongues caressing each other with soft moans being heard from the both of them until they pull away to catch their breath.

"Kitana," Jade says, softly. "My beloved Princess…"

"My beloved Jade…" Kitana whispers.

"Heeeey!" Mileena cries, waving her arms frantically. "I'm over here! Let me kiss next! Let me!"

Jade giggles as she turns toward the short haired woman. "Alright, alright. No need to act like a child, you hear~?"

"Ehehe!" Mileena leans in, puckering her lips.

Jade cups both hands to her cheeks and leans in the rest of the way to press her lips against hers, but not before gently sliding down the mask. Kitana watches as both of them make out just the same way she and Jade did. This moment is the best for Jade. Her love for her two lovers has increased greatly throughout the months they have been together. The tanned woman is truly happy, as happy as Mileena is when she was given a new life.

Both of them pull away and the three of them gaze at each other with smiles on their faces and then, Kitana and Mileena go in to sandwich Jade into a lovely embrace.

"We love you, Jade Baby~" Mileena says.

"Please stay by our side forever," Kitana says.

Jade closes her eyes and returns the embrace. "Silly, you know I'm always by your side. There's nothing that will break us apart or distance us. I will always love and protect both of you. I'm your bodyguard after all."

Kitana and Mileena share some giggles and peck Jade on both of her cheeks. They lie on their sides, just enjoying this perfect moment for the rest of the afternoon without realizing time has flown by. For Jade, she doesn't care in the slightest as long she can be with her two lovers.

 **A/N: Why Jade as the Protagonist? Because she's the greatest! W-well, despite her demise, but who cares!? She's still a great character! Heck, even the Mobile version shows that!**

 **S-so ummmm….uhhhh…let me know what you think of this. I've tried my hardest on this one. Long and detailed reviews.**

 **H-have a nice day!**


	2. Peaceful Waterfall

**Chapter 2**

 **Peaceful Waterfall**

Down by the waterfall of Edenia, the three ninja women, still having on their iconic ninja outfits, are under the water, bathing themselves in it while meditating. Jade has suggested this kind of thing as a way of relaxing since she and Kitana do it all the time. And now Mileena gets to experience it as well.

Neither of them minded that their outfits are getting wet, for as they will dry under the hot sun in due time when they get out. But for now, they are at peace with the calming, cool water that is music to their ears.

"Can you feel it?" Jade asks, her accent being so soothing and gentle to both Kitana and Mileena's ears, despite the sound of the water.

"Yes...I can~" Mileena says. "I feel so peaceful...so relaxed. You're right, Jade."

"That's my Jade," Kitana says. "Nothing beats the relaxation under a waterfall."

Jade nods in agreement. "It clears your mind, helps you focus a lot better. That's what I learned."

Mileena sighs with bliss under her mask, breathing in and out slowly. "I wish we could stay like this forever. The three of us."

"I wish we could, too," Kitana says. "But there comes a time when we just have to stop. But...we've been here for about an hour. A few more minutes should do, right?"

"Absolutely," Jade replies.

And just as they promised, they got out of the water a few minutes later and now they have to rely on the sun's heat to dry them off, so in the meantime, they decide to take a long walk. Kitana in the middle, Mileena at the right and Jade at the left, holding hands as they go. They've been girlfriends for a while now and their love has been stronger than before, especially since Mileeena is on the good side. Kitana looks back and forth at her two girlfriends, seeing their smiles under their masks as well as them seeing Kitana's own smile.

Their skin shines from the sunlight due to them being wet, but they don't care. All they can see is how sexy they are from the contrast of the lighting the sun's rays are pointing. But what stands out the most is Jade's carmel skin, the way her thighs shine from the sun next to her thigh high boots as well as other places, including her breasts. Kitana cannot help but glance at Jade every now and then with Mileena giggling at her big sister.

"What a perv~" Mileena jokes.

"Hey!" Kitana says. "That's mean!"

"Then why were you staring at Jade Baby with those eyes of a perverted geek, hmm~?" the pink clad woman teases.

"By the Elder Gods, such words!" Jade gasps.

"I'm free to speak, so what?" Mileena shrugs. "Sis is like that just now~"

"Th-that doesn't mean you have to blurt it out!" Kitana argues.

"Too late!" Mileena sings.

"Girls, girls, please~" Jade can't help but laugh at their silly argument. "We're alone and it's alright if Kitana's like that. She has a hidden side for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, just because she's a princess doesn't mean she can't also be a little perverted," Mileena chuckles.

"That's right," Jade winks.

Kitana shakes her head in dismay and puts her hands on her hips. "Mileena, you got to stop making these silly comments."

"Make me~!" Mileena starts to run ahead with Kitana following after.

"Don't run away from me!" the blue clad ninja shouts. "You have to be disciplined, you hear!?"

Mileena laughs as she is being chased around and around by her older sister and Jade just sighs in dismay, crossing her arms under her large bosom, shaking her head. These two need to be disciplined for sure. They are acting childish right now, even though they are in a large forest just a little ways from the waterfall. However, the heat from the sun dries them off fairly quickly just from running around, but Jade remains wet. When both of them get tired and stop to catch their breath, they turn to their green clad girlfriend, staring at her shiny tanned skin all over, including the glitter from her boots.

"What?" Jade asks.

"So…beautiful…!" both Kitana and Mileena swoon, looking up and down at their girlfriend's appearance.

"B-By the Elder Gods, you are BOTH perverts!" Jade cries.

 ****Later****

By the time the three of them are dried off, they decide to go home to the palace and rest for a little bit. As soon as they open the double doors to Kitana's main chambers, Mileena flops onto the bed, face down on the soft sheets. Jade sits by her side, petting her like a puppy.

"It'll start to get dark soon. We've been running around outside for a long time," the tanned woman says.

"How about all of us bathe at the same time?" Kitana suggests. "You know all of us can fit in one shower, you know?"

Mileena immediately raises her head in excitement. "I agree with Sis! Let's all take a bath, Jade Baby!"

Jade sighs softly and nods her head. "Sure, why not?"

After the three of them strip off their clothing, Kitana turns on the shower and they head inside, letting the warm water touch their bodies like a warm blanket. In the meantime, Kitana hugs Jade from behind, nuzzling against her while her large breasts press against her back. Mileena hugs the tanned woman in the front, making a slight gentle sandwich in between Jade. A nuzzle or two before Kitana gently turns Jade to face her to lock lips into hers. Jade moans into the kiss, letting her girlfriend insert her tongue inside her mouth, caressing hers in the process with soft moans coming from both of them. Mileena hugs Jade tightly while hearing the moans of her two girlfriends just for a couple minutes before she can feel Jade pull away and then tip her chin to her level. Both she and Mileena kiss passionately while Kitana hugs her tanned beloved tightly. The make out session and simple cuddles last for a good half-hour while staying warm in the shower before the three ninjas help each other bathe for real before getting out, drying off and putting on negligee of their respective colors. They climb into bed with Kitana in the middle, Jade on the right, Mileena on the left, snuggling close to her. Kitana smiles and Jade turns off the light. The three ninjas in love get a good night sleep shortly after.

 ****Next Day****

"You're running errands?" Mileena asks.

"Yes," Jade replies. "Kitana wants me to get a few things."

"And I have to stay here in this room?"

"Possibly," Jade says as she pets her like a puppy. "Kitana should be back from her duties in a half-hour. Don't worry. You won't be too lonely."

"If you say so," Mileena sighs as she plops down on the large bed. "See ya, Jade Baby."

"I'll be back, I promise."

With a wave of good-bye, Jade leaves the room and exits the palace shortly after. Mileena looks out the window where Jade is walking down the path away from the home of Princess Kitana. The doors open and Kitana comes in to notice her little sister looking out the window with a lonely expression on her face. She comes behind the pink clad woman to hug her from behind with Mileena closing her eyes, relaxing right away from the gentle touch of her elder sister.

"Sis…" she sighs with bliss.

"Is Jade gone already?" Kitana asks.

"Yes, she just left," Mileena answers.

"I see. Well, we can wait for her return together. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Sis."

 ****Meanwhile****

Down toward the supermarket, Jade is on her way to pick up the items Kitana requested. She found the ones she's looking for, but one of them is already sold out. However, an idea pops in her head. The Edenian fruit that Kitana asked for is in the same exact forest they walked through when they were leaving the water fall. She exits town and down toward the large forest to look for the fruit on the trees that grew recently. She finds them easily when she steps foot inside the forest and picks out 4 of the special fruit, putting them inside her bag. Feeling accomplished, she turns to head back toward her home.

However, a dark portal appears in front of her and out comes 3 Baraka, having their pointed blades ready.

"Ugh…it's you again…" she mutters. She drops her bag and pulls out her Bojitsu staff, spinning it around. "Don't you guys learn to give up?"

The Baraka charge at her. Jade puts down her staff and performs a spinning kick to kick those around her who are about to attack. They fall to the ground but roll back up, growling. One of them charges at her while having his blade ready to stab her. She parries that attack with her staff, kicks him upward, then hits him with her staff back and forth before performing a quick shadow kick to the chest, sending him flying about 10 feet back. She then takes out her sharp razor, aims it at the weakened Baraka, beheads him with it with perfect aim and it comes back to her like a boomerang.

The other two Baraka growl and charge at her. Jade fights with everything she has. She swings her staff at them, kicks and punches them up, down, back and forth and diagonally. She even swings her staff downward to trip them. She uses her razor to cut them in the arm, leg and then the side. She kicks one of them back to create distance. She aims her razor at one of them, beheads him yet again and it comes back to her. She then uses it to cut the last Baraka to smithereens, arms gone and sticks the sharp point to his neck and slits his throat with it. She kicks him down and stomps on his head with her heel, killing him instantly.

She huffs as her staff shrinks. "Who in the world would send these creatures?"

Another portal opens and a couple more Baraka appear. Jade sighs and prepares for battle.

"Who sent you!?" Jade shouts. "Answer me!"

The Baraka just growl in response and charge at her with their pointed blades. Jade spins around, vanishing to thin air, making the Baraka stop and look around in confusion. Once Jade appears again, all the Baraka could see is her foot coming in contact with their faces, getting kicked hard and sent flying about 10 feet in the air and hitting the ground hard. Jade aims her razor at one of them struggling to get up, beheads him and it returns to her in an instant. She charges at the last Baraka, hitting him with her staff in the face, jabs him in the chest and then performs another shadow kick, sending him toward the tree. She takes out her razor and puts the sharp point close to his neck, having her face close to his.

"Tell me!" Jade demands. "Who sent you!?"

The Baraka just growls.

"You won't answer? Then, you leave me no choice." Putting the razor away, she lifts him up and hits him up high with her staff, slams it down to have one end pointed directly at the sky. She then jumps and pounds him down hard just to have him be pierced by the staff on the ground, killing him instantly. She lands on her feet and spins him around while holding her razor to cut off his limbs and head in the process. She chuckles as she picks up the Baraka head and slams it on the staff, posing it as a trophy for her. "Too easy~" she chuckles.

"I beg to differ!" a familiar voice calls from behind.

Jade swiftly turns toward another tanned woman, but with short hair, the same length as Mileena's and wearing yellow attire. This woman's smile greets her.

"It's you…" Jade grits her teeth in anger.

"The one and only," Tanya says.

"Were YOU the one who sent those fiends?" Jade asks.

"Thank Quan Chi for that," the short haired tanned woman says. "It's just to soften you up so I can finish the job. But…" She looks around to the dead Tarkakans lying on the ground all shredded up and beaten. "Those are just too stupid to even know how to kill."

"What do you want? What does Quan Chi want?" Jade demands.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that," Tanya says. "But let me answer you anyways: it's one of your beloveds. I want her back on my side. Quan Chi has some big plans later on."

"What plans?"

"I want to rule over Edenia," Tanya answers as she holds her hands up in the air. "And invade it with as many Baraka as possible thanks to Quan Chi's sorcery! You and that Princess Kitana have been in my way for far too long!"

"You really are a traitor!" Jade says.

"Indeed I am," Tanya says. "Now surrender to me or be destroyed!" She takes out her Kobu Jutsu blades.

"I shall destroy you instead!" Jade takes out her Bojitsu staff, spins it around and slams it on the ground. "This ends here, Tanya!"

 **A/N: Honestly, I kinda like Quan Chi, mostly cause of his voice. I-I mean, he's evil, but what's not to like from his voice? XD I'm just being crazy, I know. XD**

 **Jade has battled Baraka before in MK9 and the trailer for MK 11 has her battle Baraka as well, so why not do it here? I also love the rivalry between Jade and Tanya.**

 **Sorry for the super late update. It's been on my mind for a long time and I wanted to find the right moment to place it here.**

 **Long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Treacherous Ways

**Chapter 3**

 **Treacherous Ways**

Jade and Tanya ready their weapons as they side step slowly, staring daggers at each other. Both of them having their own goals by getting rid of one that's interfering. For Jade, she hates Tanya even more now that she has discovered her true plan for betraying not only Princess Kitana, but Edenia as a whole. And she wants to lead a whole army of Tarkatans as well thanks to Quan Chi? Not on Jade's watch. As long as Tanya is gone, there's one problem remaining. That sorcerer has to go. But for now, she has to get rid of the traitor.

Jade starts by swinging her staff at the short haired tanned woman back and forth, downwards to trip her and then perform a shadow kick to the face, sending Tanya flying toward a tree and breaking it in the process. Tanya rolls to her feet, but Jade is too fast for her. Another hit to the face by her staff back and forth and then another shadow kick to the chest. Tanya rolls to her feet and just shakes off the pain.

"You bore me!" she taunts.

Jade ignores her as she continues attacking her. However, just when Jade swings her staff, Tanya slides to the right and strikes her with one of her Kobu Jutsu blades, straight then upward, but the last hit is blocked by Jade and then she retaliates by spin kicking her to create distance. Both charge at each other and clash weapons, creating sparks with each hit before they jump back and Tanya charges at her once again. She strikes with her Kobu Jutsu blades back and forth, but gets blocked by the third hit and then gets spin kicked by Jade as well. The green clad ninja jumps up, raising her staff in the air and slams it down on Tanya, making her stumble back, feeling dizzy. Jade jumps back, grabs her razor and throws it at Tanya, cutting her in the arm and then it returns to her immediately. Tanya clenches a fist and attempts to throw one of her blades at Jade, but misses completely. The blade comes back to her and she grits her teeth in frustration.

"Are you even trying?" she taunts again.

Jade does another attempt to smash her with her staff, but misses completely due to Tanya disappearing and reappearing behind her. She strikes her in the back with her blades, cutting her and then kicks her from behind, making her stumble forward. But Jade regains her balance to quickly turn and swing her staff to stop her from hitting her with her blades again. Tanya is sent flying to the left, but rolls to her feet and readies her weapons once again. Jade charges at her to hit her with her staff back and forth, downward and another shadow kick to the chest. But Tanya chuckles as she rolls to her feet and throws her blades at Jade, but the long haired tanned woman spins her staff at an incredibly fast pace to deflect it. She then jumps in the air to hit her overhead with her staff, but again she misses just from Tanya jumping back and the staff hitting the ground instead.

"So slow!" Tanya taunts again and chuckling at the same time.

Jade has had it with the pyromancer. She takes out her razor again and throws it at Tanya, which cuts her on the other arm, then leg and then it immediately returns to her. Tanya rushes toward the long haired tanned woman, tackling her and then uses her blades to hit her back and forth and then downward. Jade doesn't know how much more she can take from Tanya's deadly weapons but she knows for sure that she's beginning to bleed all over. She needs to end this before Tanya ends her first.

Both of them charge at each other, clash weapons together and try to push each other away. A light breeze blows, making their hair sway as they glare at each other with gritted teeth.

"A bit slower than I imagined," Tanya says. "You don't suppose you were spending too much time with your beloveds instead of training, hmmm~?"

"I beg to differ!" Jade says. "I've been training even after I hooked up with Kitana and Mileena."

"You sure don't show it!" Tanya says. "Pretty soon, you'll be bowing down to not only Quan Chi, but to me as the supreme ruler of Edenia!" She pushes Jade away, kicks her and strikes her with her blades, down and then upper cut in the air. Tanya jumps up high and grabs her.

But Jade retaliates quickly by punching her in the face multiple times in the air, but Tanya finds the advantage to push her down hard with her feet, causing Jade to fall on the ground with a thud, creating a puff of dust. As Jade tries to struggle to her feet, Tanya lands on her feet, chuckling.

"You call yourself the bodyguard? That's a laugh!" Tanya says. "This fight is pointless. Your struggle is pointless."

Jade slowly gets back on her feet, using her staff as support.

"You can't win!" Tanya continues. "If you have just given me what I wanted, it wouldn't have ended this way, but no!" She rushes toward Jade, but the green clad ninja quickly dodges it. "Let's finish this…."

Both charge at each other with their weapons, clashing them back and forth before pushing each other back and then rushing toward each other once again. Tanya hits her with her blades back and forth, up down and then diagonal at a fast pace before slamming them down, creating a bit of a shockwave and pushing Jade back. The green clad ninja slides to hold her ground, straightens up and charges at her. She uses her razor to slice her in all directions, up, down, back and forth and then diagonal to the right before flipping back and then chucking it at her. The blades cut her shoulder, making the cut deep and bleed greatly as the razor comes back to Jade. Tanya grits her teeth and jumps in the air, raising her Kobu Jutsu blades to strike her down. Jade dive rolls away to dodge it and then the same attack a few seconds later. Jade rolls to her feet and then charges at her, striking her hard with her staff straight on, knocking the air out of the traitor. She then spins her staff at an incredible speed, making it hard for Tanya to keep up. And then, Jade jumps in the air and slams her staff on the short haired woman. She staggers back a little, but grits her teeth. She attempts to throw her blades at Jade, but the green themed ninja twirls and vanishes into thin air. Tanya gasps and looks around to see where she will pop up. But Jade appears quickly before she can even blink, getting kicked by both feet as she performs a flip kick supported by her staff, sending Tanya flying and then falls to the ground, dropping her blades in the process.

Jade lands on her feet and takes out her razor again to point its blades at Tanya's throat.

"Looks like I win after all," she says. "Now I shall destroy you once and for all."

But Tanya grins. "You really think it'll be easy to kill me? You're dead wrong."

"Huh?"

"Until next time…Jade." With that, Tanya disappears out of thin air, leaving out tiny sparks behind from where she is.

Jade grits her teeth and clenches her fists. She cannot believe she let Tanya get away, but she believe she will get her next time. Right now, she's nearly beaten up. However, she can still move a little. Putting her staff back, she grabs the bag that is somehow still safe with the items Kitana requested and starts to head back.

"Why…why must she do this to Edenia…?" Jade says weakly. "She's…she's always like this. Pretending to be our friend, only to be our worst enemy in the end…she's horrible. I should have never trusted her…from the start…" She drops to one knee due to the pain in her stomach. "And neither…should Kitana…or Mileena…"

Tanya has always been a bad person and a good actress to boot. Her treacherous plans to rule over Edenia worked perfectly, even after Mileena was no longer under the control of Shao Kahn. However, as if ruling over Edenia isn't enough, Tanya also wants to take back Jade's beloved, Mileena, the one who was once by her side. Plus that, Quan Chi is using his magic to create more Tarkatans to invade Edenia, make all of Kitana's people their slaves and such.

"We must….stop both of them…" Jade says. "Before it's too late…"

 ****Later****

Kitana and Mileena are on the bed, in each other's arms, waiting for Jade to get back. It should take about 20 minutes or so to get back, but it's already been an hour. Kitana lays there, stroking her little sister's hair tenderly while Mileena rests her head on her beloved's chest.

"Sis, I'm worried about Jade Baby…" the short haired woman whispers.

"I feel the same…" Kitana whispers back, giving a few kisses on the forehead. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

Just then, as if on cue, the double doors open and in comes the injured Jade, making Kitana and Mileena jolt up in surprise.

"JADE!" Kitana cries as she hurries over to her beloved. "Oh, no! Wh-what happened to you!?"

"That….that traitor…" Jade says, softly. "She's plotting an evil…scheme…to rule over Edenia…"

"She what!?" Kitana and Mileena gasp.

"She'll be leading the Tarkatans to invade it as well," Jade continues. "All thanks to Quan Chi. I fought Tanya with everything I got, but she got away. I'm so sorry, I could've stopped her when I defeated her."

"Jade, it's alright," Kitana hugs her beloved, not caring if there's blood smearing on her body. "We're both here for you. Listen, I still have access to the portal to all the realms." She holds up a light blue crystal. "This is the key to the realms. Mother gave me this a while ago."

"We're going to the Neatherrealm?" Mileena asks.

"We have no choice," Kitana says. "We have to stop Quan Chi before he creates a whole army of Tarkatans, and transporting them to our realm. And then, we'll finish Tanya once and for all."

Jade looks back and forth at the two of them. "Kitana…Mileena…thank you…so much." She collapses in exhaustion in Kitana's arms.

The Princess strokes her beloved's hair tenderly. "You deserve some rest, Jade. Once you get better, we'll put an end to this invasion."

 ****Neatherrealm****

Tanya is injured as well from the fight as she barely makes it to Quan Chi's lair, where he sent another trio of Tarkatans out to Edenia. However, he turns his head to see her collapse right in front of him, gasping for air. He crosses his arms with a grin.

"How unfortunate," he chuckles. "You still aren't strong enough to defeat Kitana's bodyguard it seems?"

Tanya lifts her head up with a desperate look on her face. "I…I need…more power. She is too strong, but you can make me stronger…right?"

"I can," he says. "But what will it cost you?"

"Doesn't ruling over Edenia sound enough for you?"

"As well as leading a whole army of Tarkatans?"

Tanya nods. "Yes! I beg you, Sorcerer! Please give make me stronger!"

"What do you offer?" Quan Chi asks.

Tanya grits her teeth. There is something that this sorcerer always wants and is always satisfied with. "My life…! Please…give me the power…and my life…is yours."

Quan Chi chuckles. "I like the sound of that~"

 **A/N: Sorry if it feels a bit…rushed? And I kinda made up some stuff as I went along. And that ending…was it too much? I dunno. XD That's why I barely write any MK stories. I'm always so worried about what's messed up and such.**

 **A-anyways! Long and detailed reviews as always.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Assassin Ambush

**Chapter 4**

 **Assassin Ambush**

 **A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. Honestly, I was thinking my last idea was lame, but…I just decided to stick with it. Cause who knows? It may be a good thing if I can find a way to carry it out somehow.**

 **A-anyways, hope you continue enjoying this story. I appreciate all the reviews I'm receiving lately, so keep it up~!**

A week after Jade's wounds heal, the three girls prepare for their long journey toward the Neatherrealm. Kitana knows where the portal is, but it's going to take a while. Plus that, if Kitana is gone, then who will watch over the kingdom? She knows definitely who. Queen Sindel, who has changed just like Mileena, agreed to watch over the palace while the three are gone. It'll take all three of them to beat Tanya and Quan Chi.

But in order to even leave the palace, they have to change into something more casual. Princess Kitana's popularity is quite…something. So if she's seen in her regular blue themed assassin outfit, it could be either one or two things: a bunch of horn dogs trying to gang up on her, or beg to spend time with her. But at situations like this, she has no time for it.

The clothing that Kitana brings out are robes with hoodies, all different colors: Green, blue and purple. They will hide their assassin outfits under these robes until they are far away from the palace as possible.

Mileena puts hers on and examines herself. "It feels like a blanket, Sis. I feel so warm."

"Heh, it's good then," Kitana says. "We must stick together though." She puts her hood on and turns to Jade. "You up for this?"

"I'm so up for it," the green themed ninja says. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm also in!" Mileena says.

"But dear, you're no longer under Shao Kahn's control," Jade says. "Can you still fight?"

"Of course she can," Kitana says. "I've taught her some good fighting techniques we use for good and not evil. So you don't have to worry about her."

The tanned woman smiles. "Alright, that's good."

Once the three are in their hoodies, it's time for them to leave. They sneak out of the palace and carefully stroll through town, trying to blend in with the other normal people. Thankfully, it works. No one recognized them as they were sneaking their way through the town until they made it to the exit. But they keep on going further and further, no looking back. Some may be outside, taking a walk or something, but never further down toward the forest. And that's where the trio are going. They start sprinting with their ninja speed until they have reached the middle of the forest, a place where no one else would spot them.

"Haaah…haaah…I think we lost them," Mileena pants. "I don't know how much longer I can walk."

"We still have a long way to go," Kitana says. "The portal is between two large trees near a cave and that's where I place the crystal. Don't worry, it's not too long of a journey. Just follow my lead, ladies."

They proceed to walk deeper into the forest, still having their hoodies on just in case other people decide to roam around here. It's tempting to take them off since they're getting a bit warm, but once they go further down, will they then take the hoodies off and be on their way toward the Neatherrealm.

However, their journey is cut short when they hear growling and snarling. The trio hide near the bushes and see 3 Tarkatans roaming around.

"Curses…" Kitana hisses. "They're already starting to appear here. We can't let them reach the palace."

"What if there are more of them coming from some other direction?" Mileena asks.

"We'll have to act quickly then," Kitana replies. "We don't have much time. Quan Chi must be stopped."

They burst out of the bushes and land before the Tarkatans.

"I won't allow you three to our hometown!" Kitana says. In a flash, she spins around, removing her cloak and tossing it aside, revealing her iconic blue themed ninja outfit. She whips out her bladed fans as well. "Begone!"

The three Tarkatans charge at her, but Kitana spins around, disappearing to thin air and appearing once again behind them to throw her closed fans at their heads, killing them instantly. But there are more Tarkatans charging from behind. Jade spins around, removing her cloak as well to smash her staff at one of them. It renders them stunned, which gives the green themed ninja an advantage. She throws her razor at his head, beheading him and he falls to the ground within seconds.

Mileena grabs her two sai and twirls them around as another Tarkatan tries to attack. Her sai glow purple as she throws one of them at his head and then down his crotch, using her flexible legs to do the splits. They appear once again in Mileena's hands and she goes at it, slashing one Tarkatan to another, stabbing one of them in the heart and then pulling it out. She shakes it off, dropping it to the ground and quickly joins her sister and Jade.

"How many are there?" Jade says.

"Don't know, but we have to end them quickly and then move on," Kitana replies. "I have an idea."

With a nod, the three ninjas split up and attack the Tarkatans from all sides. Left, right, up, down and diagonal. For those slow creatures, they cannot keep up with their speed and they were cut to smithereens within seconds. They land on their feet, side by side as they relax their stance and look around at all the cut down Takatans.

"Well done, you two," Kitana says. "Now let's move quickly before any more of them appear."

"Right!" Jade and Mileena say in unison.

They proceed further down the forest until they come across the dark part of it. Mileena swallows hard as she clings to Kitana. Jade walks in front of the princess and gives a nod. She cautiously leads the way down the dark forest with Kitana giving the tanned woman some directions on where to go. Left, right and then straight ahead down a long path. They see some light up ahead, which means they are heading in the right direction.

"We're almost there," Kitana says. "Just a little bit further after we walk out of here and we're going to that hill with the two large trees. That's where we're going."

"Excellent!" Jade says. "Then we have no time to lose."

They start sprinting down the long path until they come across a large puddle of…blood?

"Ugh…it's filthy!" Mileena comments in disgust.

"We should just go around it. No blood can bother us," Jade says.

However, the red liquid starts to move on its own. It becomes smaller and smaller until it rises, forming a person like them. And then….when the liquid fades, it reveals a young woman with short red hair like Mileena's and wearing a revealing red style ninja outfit. Red bikini, red elbow gloves, black thigh high stockings with red knee high heeled boots on her feet.

"I won't let you go any further…" the red-head hisses, a voice cold as ice with a venomous accent.

"Skarlet…" Kitana hisses. "Once an orphan…now a wandering assassin."

"Indeed I am…" Skarlet says as she draws out her knife made from blood.

"Who is she?" Mileena asks. "And how do you know her?"

"She used to be one of Shao Kahn's minions. But since he's gone, she's become a wanderer," Jade replies. "She has killed so many as of late, using her blood magic. And I'm not going to let that happen this time."

"Wait, Jade!" Kitana says. "You sure you want to fight again? Let me handle her!"

"No," the green themed ninja says. "I will handle it. I'm your lover and bodyguard, remember? I always will be. So don't worry."

"I shall take your blood from you," Skarlet hisses. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"I beg to differ," Jade says as she whips out her staff that glows purple. "Bring it."

Skarlet disappears into blood, goes under Jade and then appears again to slash her from behind. She draws a scythe made from blood and slashes her with that as well. Kitana and Mileena gasp loudly from Skarlet already hurting Jade. The tanned woman dive rolls away from Skarlet's next attack, but gets hit by a high kick and then she makes a spear from blood to stab her in the gut and send her flying to create distance.

"Jade Baby, no!" Mileena cries.

Jade struggles to her feet, but Skarlet grabs her and knees her in the gut, back fists her to make her stumble back and slash her with her trusty knife back and forth. She then side kicks her hard to send her flying again. Skarlet makes a scythe made from blood again to hit her back and forth and then slam it down on her. Jade struggles to her feet again as Skarlet jumps back with her knife ready.

"What's the matter?" she hisses. "Can't fight back? I thought you were a worthy opponent like last time."

"I'm not…going down…that easily, Skarlet…" She grabs her razor and chucks it at her.

It misses her, making her chuckle, but she doesn't count on the razor coming back at her, cutting her shoulder.

"Aaaahh!" She puts pressure on her shoulder as Jade catches her razor with ease. "So, you DO have some fight in you after all." She raises her hand to create bloody shards and points at Jade. The shards start shooting toward Jade.

The tanned woman uses her staff and spins it around rapidly, breaking the shards as they come in contact with her.

"It's on now," Jade hisses back.

"Go get her, Jade!" Kitana says.

The two red and green themed ninjas charge again. Jade blocks Skarlet's knife attack with her staff, pushes her back and swings it at her like bat. It makes her stumble back a little, but quickly recovers and swings her knife at the tanned woman, slashing her back and forth and then creates a scythe once again to swing at her with that. Skarlet is one tough ninja, tougher than last time. But she got away when Jade fought her before when she tried to assassinate Kitana back then. Now that Shao Kahn is gone, Skarlet has nothing left but to kill everyone in sight.

They clash weapons again, struggling to push each other away as they stare daggers at one another.

"Who are you working for this time?" Jade says.

"No one!" Skarlet shoots back. "I work for myself. And only myself! I kill anyone whenever and whatever I want. This is MY destiny!"

"That's wrong!" Jade says. "Why would your purpose be killing everyone?"

"I have nothing left…" the redhead says, coldly. "So I became a wanderer, to kill to survive. That's how I live."

"You really think doing that for a living is going to help you live a long life?"

"To me it is. Now you three are my next targets. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Well, you'll be disappointed by the time I'm done with you." Jade shoves her away and performs a Shadow Kick at her chest to send her flying toward a tree.

Skarlet jumps to her feet and creates bloody shards to shoot them at her. But Jade twirls, disappearing to thin air to evade them and then appear again behind Skarlet to double kick her, with the support of her staff. The red-head jumps to her feet again and rushes to slash her. But Jade disappears again and retaliates by double kicking her.

Skarlet struggles to her feet. "I have to admit, you're a worthy opponent. But I'm still going to take your blood from you three no matter what."

"You're never taking our blood," Jade says.

Skarlet charges at Jade, but gets hit by a Shadow Kick to the chest again. She charges and tries to slam her staff down at her, but the red-head rolls away and throws her knife at Jade. It hits her and she stumbles to the ground. Skarlet stomps over to Jade and grabs her to lift her up. But the tanned woman blocks some punches, grabs her arm and head-butts her to make her let go. As she stumbles back, disoriented, she stomps over to grab her and use her razor to slash her back and forth and then put her head down to aim it at the staff. It grows to its normal size quickly, the tip hitting her head hard and sending her flying until she hits the ground. She becomes dizzy after that and Jade uses it to her advantage. She jumps up to slam her staff down, making her bounce up and then she spins her staff rapidly to hit her multiple times and then perform a Shadow Kick.

Kitana and Mileena are amazed on how Jade is now gaining the upper hand. Skarlet is on a losing streak. The tanned woman uses her staff to hit Skarlet left and right, followed by a Shadow Kick and then she slams her down with her staff again. The red-head is now weakened and with a few more hits with her staff, Skarlet is down for the count. Jade stomps over toward the assassin and grabs her to lift her up.

"You're never going to kill anyone…ever again…" she hisses.

Before Skarlet can respond, she her throat gets slit by Jade's razor and pushed back. As the red-head tries to cover the wound as blood splatters everywhere, Jade performs a high kick, sending her flying. She slams her staff down and jumps in the air. She kicks her down and the staff impales her stomach. She lands on her feet and gives her a good spin. Blood still splatters everywhere until Skarlet bleeds out and dies. Jade grins as she puts a hand on her staff, bends one knee and rests her head on her hand.

"Too easy~" she says.

Kitana smiles and nods at her victory. Mileena, on the other hand, jumps up and down happily.

"Yay, Jade Baby~!" she cheers. "You killed the killer!"

"Good, now we can move forward," Kitana says. She holds out her hands for Jade and Mileena to take them. "We can do it, ladies. Remember, it'll take three of us to save Edenia from Tanya and Quan Chi."

"Right there with you, Sis~!" Mileena agrees.

"Let's go to that hill," Jade says.

 **A/N: Since MK 11 came out, I'm glad they gave Skarlet an actual role...even if she had a little screen time. So that's why I added her in there. I hope I did well with her fighting style too. I looked her up to see how she fights.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
